


No More Letters

by DarkTales388



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood Sexual Abuse, Hogwarts Letters, M/M, Murder, Punishment, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkTales388/pseuds/DarkTales388
Summary: Harry waits in his cupboard. He holds his legs tightly against his chest and rocks back and forth on top of his blanket. Tears stream over his face. Loud screams come from the kitchen and Harry tries to ignore them. He doesn't want to get punished, but he knows he will. It's all his fault for receiving letters he never wanted in the first place. He only doesn't know yet how severe the punishment is going to be this time around.
Relationships: Vernon Dursley/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	No More Letters

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe how long it's been since I posted anything to this account. I'm sorry for the long wait on the continuation of my ongoing wips. I promise, I'm working on Raising the Wicked and I hope to post the next chapter soon. I've also been working on another dark and twisted story that I'll start posting soon. But for now, enjoy this little snippet that wouldn't leave my head and demanded to be written.

Harry waits in his cupboard. He holds his legs tightly against his chest and rocks back and forth on top of his blanket. Tears stream over his face. Loud screams come from the kitchen and Harry tries to ignore them.

“He needs to be taught a lesson,” Uncle Vernon screams. “I won’t tolerate this around our Dudley.”

“But it’s not his fault. He doesn’t even want the letters,” Aunt Petunia screams back. “I won’t let you hurt him because of this.”

A smack is heard and then Dudley starts to cry. 

“It’s okay, Diddykins. It didn’t hurt,” aunt Petunia says. 

“Stop crying, my boy. Your mother is fine. She just needs to learn when to keep her mouth shut,” uncle Vernon says. “Now, both of you, go buy some ice cream.” 

Dudley stops his cries and moments later Harry can hear the front door open and close. He’s alone with uncle Vernon. He’s going to get punished. Harry intensivies his rocking. He doesn’t want to get punished. He doesn’t want the letters. He doesn’t care about them. He doesn’t need to go to any school. He’s fine with staying in his cupboard forever. As long as uncle Vernon doesn’t punish him. 

The cupboard door is pulled open and a large hand takes a hold of Harry’s wrist. Harry screams as he is pulled out of the cupboard. 

“You will not get anymore letters,” uncle Vernon tells him. His eyes are large and his mouth is fuming. Harry swallows and nods his head.

“I won’t sir,” he squeaks. 

The letters had appeared in the eggs today. Harry remembers the squeak aunt Petunia let out when she discovered them. Harry had ran back to his cupboard as soon as he saw. It was bad enough that he had already been punished two nights in a row. He didn’t think he could take anymore. Whoever was sending him those letters much truly hate him. Why else would they keep sending them? 

“I know you won’t,” uncle Vernon says. “I’ll make sure of it.” He laughs and then pushes Harry down on the first step of the stairs. He slaps Harry in the face. Harry tries not to scream. He bites his lips to keep them closed. It will only be worse if he screams. 

Another slap follows, and another. Harry’s cheek feels raw and it hurts, but he keeps silent. His lip starts to bleed because he bites on it with so much force. 

“You’re trying to be a big boy now?” uncle Vernon asks. “I’ll get you to scream. I always get you to scream for me,” he laughs. A deviant glister flashes in his eyes. It’s gone just as quickly as it appeared, but it’s done his job. Harry trembles. He doesn’t like how excited his uncle is today. The more excited he is, the more it will hurt. 

Uncle Vernon pushes Harry with his back against the stairs. The rim of the steps pushes into his back and it hurts. But that doesn’t concern Harry. No, he is trying to stop his uncle from pulling off Harry’s joggers. He tries to hold them up, but he’s not strong enough. Uncle Vernon pushes Harry’s hands away and pulls the joggers and Harry’s pants down in one swift movement. The fact that Harry owns no shoes, so is barefooted only helps with getting the trousers off quickly. 

Harry watches as uncle Vernon opens his fly and pulls out his hard cock. Harry shakes his head. He doesn’t want this. He never wants this. It hurts and it’s evil. He turns around and tries to crawl up the stairs. 

“Oh, no you don’t” uncle Vernon spits out. He grabs a hold of Harry’s hair and slams his face against the steps. Harry’s head spins and a slow tickle of blood flows down his temple. 

Uncle Vernon keeps his hold on Harry’s hair with on hand and takes a hold of his hips with the other. Harry feels the tip of uncle Vernon’s cock push against his hole. He slams his hands on the step above his head as the tears start to stream. 

Without warning uncle Vernon pushes into his hole. It hurts so bad that Harry can’t stop from screaming. 

“I told you I would make you scream,” uncle Vernon says. He pushes in further and then starts to trust in and out with great force. 

Harry screams and begs. “Please stop,” he shouts. 

“I will not stop,” uncle Vernon tells him. He pushes Harry’s head against the step and pants in his ear. “Not until you learn to keep out of trouble.” 

“I don’t want the letters,” Harry scream. “You can burn them all.” If you just stop, Harry thinks. His ass hole is still sore from last night and the force that uncle Vernon is using now, is killing him. A small tickle of blood starts to leak from his hole. Harry knows he won’t be able to go to the toilet for days without being in pain. 

“Don’t lie boy,” uncle Vernon spits. “If you didn’t want them, you wouldn’t be getting them.” 

Uncle Vernon lifts Harry’s head a little and Harry tries to shake it. “I promise, I don’t want them,” he cries. 

“Liar,” uncle Vernon says as he slams Harry’s head against the steps. “You’re a filthy liar.” Uncle Vernon lifts Harry’s head again just to smash it against the steps another time.

Harry doesn’t like where this is going. This is more cruel than uncle Vernon normally is. He starts to fight. He kicks around with his legs, only to hit air and the steps. He smashes his hands backwards, in the hope to hit uncle Vernon’s face. But it’s all useless. Uncle Vernon just laughs and keeps smashing Harry’s head against the steps as he fucks into him. 

Harry begs and pleads for uncle Vernon to stop. He kicks and he trashes, but the hits keep coming. Uncle Vernon turns Harry’s head a little and on the next impact with the stairs his nose gets in the way. Harry screams as the bones in his nose crumble under the force. Blood leaks from his nose and dirties up the steps. Aunt Petunia will make Harry clean it when she comes back. Harry will be scrubbing all night, trying to get the blood out. Just like when he had to scrub his own blood from the sofa. It took forever to get the stains out. 

Uncle Vernon speeds up his trusts into Harry’s tiny hole. This is a good sign, Harry knows. When the tempo increases it means that uncle Vernon is close, that the torture is almost over. If only uncle Vernon would stop smashing his head against the stairs. Harry is making a bloody mess. And his head hurts so much. His body is aching as he cries for uncle Vernon to stop. 

Only uncle Vernon doesn’t stop. He pushes Harry’s head up even further. Harry can feel uncle Vernon’s heavy breaths on his cheek. “Say hello to your parents, my little fuck toy,” uncle Vernon says. Harry’s eyes widen as he realises what his uncle is about to do. How he’s going to make sure no more letters will arrive. He starts to trash underneath his uncle. He doesn’t want to die. Not like this, not now he almost made it to boarding school and would be away from uncle Vernon and his punishments. 

Uncle Vernon takes Harry’s head in both his hands and rams it against the stairs, over and over again. And then he starts to turn Harry’s head to the side, further and further. It hurts so bad and Harry fights with all he’s got. It’s only no use. With force, uncle Vernon cracks Harry’s neck against the rim of the step. Bones break and Harry’s scream dies midway through. His arms and legs go still. Uncle Vernon rams his dick into him a couple more times until he spills his semen into Harry’s body. Then he stands up and pushes his cock back into his pants. He lifts Harry’s head and laughs as he looks at the bloodied face, with it’s lifeless eyes and a tongue dangling over paling lips. 

“Your aunt will be sad,” uncle Vernon says. “But it’s for the best. You already lived much longer than you deserved.”

Uncle Vernon takes a hold of Harry’s unruding hair again and pulls him from the stairs. He drags Harry’s body all the way to the garage where he opens the bin. With little effort he dumps Harry’s body in the bin. 

By the time Petunia and Dudley come back home, the cupboard under the stairs has been emptied out. Harry’s blanket and his silly clothes dumped on top of his body in the bin. All the boards in front of the cracks around the windows and doors have been removed. A new rug is ordered to cover up the blood stains on the stairs and Vernon sits relaxed in his chair in front of the fire reading todays newspaper. He has a smile on his face knowing there won’t be any letters tomorrow. 


End file.
